Dreams and Fantasies
by JenniK
Summary: Snape has an incident with Hermione in the middle of the night. Nothing happens really, but rated M for some "hints" to that. Written from a prompt.


**Note: This is my firstest ever fanfiction that I ever wrote so please don't flame me...But you can...I mean I would **_**like **_**you to kindly tell me what I should do to improve it. **

**Also, this one is written from a prompt that originally was for a LOTR fanfic but...this is all that came to my head sooo....enjoy!**

Dreams and Fantasies

Muffled moans of pleasure and cries of ecstasy seeped through the cracks of the door. A sound that indicated that someone, no, some _people _are doing something that is, in Severus's eyes, wrong behind those doors. He almost stumbled in his steps in shock as that sound caused his arousal to perk up, something that hasn't happened to him in years. He scowled as another piercing scream echoed in the hallway, louder this time. He half ran past those doors that led to the headmaster's room and down the stairs, away from the hallway.

He sprinted across the corridor and slammed the dungeon door shut. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally blocked from those "unpleasant" sounds. To keep his mind off from the recent incident, he dragged the old potions book from the top of his shelf and opened it. Unfortunately, it opened up to a page that listed the recipe to brew a potion that raised sexual pleasure. He hastily slammed the book shut, causing the dust on its cover to rise into the air. He coughed from breathing in the dust, and as the dust settled, he heard a knock on his door. He frowned and opened the door while exclaiming, 'What on earth...' he stopped mid sentence and stared, wide-eyed at the person standing in front of him. 'P..Professor?' Hermione asked as she looked at him uncertainly, 'Are you alright...?'

His gaze dropped onto her breasts. The pajamas she was wearing were wrongly buttoned and slightly transparent. Clearly, she wasn't wearing a bra because he could see her erect nipples pressed against the fabric.

'Professor Snape!' Hermione said as she enunciated each syllable. Normally, he would deduct at least 20 points from Gryffindor if someone talked to him like that, but since he was still daydreaming of god knows what thoughts are in his mind, he didn't hear her. She raised an eyebrow at him when she looked up and saw him drooling slightly. He started and snapped back to attention. He suddenly had an urge to pull her in and slap her hard in behind when she stood on one leg and started asking her question.

'So...can you lend it to me?' she asked as she finished her question. Her eyebrow went almost up to her hairline when once again, she found Snape staring at her with an expression she has never seen before on the potion master's face.

'Wh...What? Oh yes, yes...sure you can borrow it.' he replied as he blinked away the images that were popping into his mind. He swopped into his office in a very snape-like manner and opened his cupboard. He absentmindedly pulled out a glass jar with something submerged in milky liquid and handed it to her.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the jar before slowly accepting it. 'Um...professor, what exactly is this?' she asked.

Severus brushed an invisible piece of dust off his shoulder and casually replied, 'Oh it's just a basilisk's penis...Isn't that what you were borrowing?'

Hermione screamed in disgust and almost dropped the jar. Severus quickly stepped forward to catch it but accidentally stumbled on one of the pile of mess on the floor and fell on top of Hermione. They stared at each other, not knowing what to do in their embarrassment. Hermione could feel her professor's obvious erection pressing against her lower abdomen and she felt blood rush to her face as she flushed scarlet from both the embarrassment and to her shock, her sudden arousal.

They both laid rigid on the cold stone floor until footsteps were heard from far off. As if jolted awake from a trance, they sprang away from each other and averted each other's eyes. Hermione quickly grabbed what she wanted to borrow and asked him for his permission to borrow it. Still looking to the opposite direction, he gave a stiff awkward nod and she hurried away, her face still a bright shade of red.

The potions professor stared at her backside while she ran, dreams and fantasies stirring up in his mind.

**--End--**


End file.
